


Imaginary

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has always been different. He preferred to sit quietly in the corner while other kids and their friends would play with toys together. Dan didn't have any friends... except for Phil. They did everything together and were best friends, just one problem; Phil isn't real.<br/>Now Phil has reappeared five years later, what will happen to 17 year old Dan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction :D I just got an AO3 so I'm just reposting (:

Warnings: bullying (just in case)

(THIRD PERSON POV)

**age 5**  
Dan Howell was not a normal kindergartener.  
Teachers couldn't get through to him, he just sat silently, not speaking to anyone. His voice was only heard when he spoke to "Phil". Nobody else except for Dan had ever seen him.   
"PHIL! You can't say things like that!" Dan would stifle out in between giggles. "People will hear you!"  
Having an imaginary friend at his age was normal, so no one thought anything of the seemingly random phrases and bursts of laughter.

**age 10**   
Dan still hadn't let go of Phil, and his parents were starting to get worried.  
He still hadn't made any friends, either. When his parents asked, he would only respond with "Phil is my friend!" And nothing more.  
Everyone in his grade would sit and laugh at him, since all they could see was a brown-haired boy talking to nothing but empty space.  
"So Dan, how did your Science quiz go?" Phil asked.  
Dan smiled brightly. "It was real easy, actually! Ms. Smith has a quiz every Thursday, so it wasn't really a surprise-"  
A plethora of giggles erupted from the table behind them, causing Dan to turn around in surprise.   
"Who are you talking to?" One of the boys asked, red faced from laughter.  
"Phil." Dan stated as if it were completely obvious.  
"Dude, there's no one there," said another.

Not really in the mood for more teasing, Dan grabbed Phil's hand and stormed out of the lunchroom.  
Every day was like this.

**age 13**

Dan was cornered like a mouse.  
"Well well well, look who it is! The school lunatic," Adam tells his buddies. "Talking to Phil again I see."  
Dan takes a shaky breath. "N-no-"  
He's cut off by a sharp kick to the stomach, coupled with a harshly whispered "lunatic."  
Adam and his gang continue to kick and punch him until they were satisfied with their work, and left a battered Dan on the dirty bathroom floor.  
"Dan, are you alright?" Phil whispered with tears in his eyes.  
Dan jumped (or as much as he could with all the pain) at the sudden sound of Phil's voice.  
"Leave me alone."  
Phil sighed and walked over to where Dan was lying, sitting down next to him.  
"No! I mean it Phil! You're the reason I'm in this mess, you're always the reason!"   
Phil looked at him sadly. "Dan I-"  
"NO! You aren't real!"   
"I'm real to you, Dan! That's all that matters, just please, don't stop believing-"  
Phil is cut off by an angry grunt from Dan.   
"No. You're a figment of my imagination," He takes a deep breath and slams his eyes shut.   
"When I open my eyes, you won't be here, just like you always were."  
Phil started to panic. "NO DAN DON'T-"  
"3..."  
"N-no..!"  
"2..."  
"DAN PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! I lo-"  
"1..."  
Dan snaps his eyes open only to see an empty bathroom. Phil was gone.  
\----------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings": literally like a sentence of drugs and alcohol mention  
(Phil's POV)

**flashback**  
Immediately after his countdown was finished, he opened his eyes and blinked around in surprise, as if I weren't there.   
"DAN! DAN, LOOK ME IN THE EYE!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes.  
Instead of a response, all I got was a confused swipe of his hand straight through me.  
"Please tell me you're joking..." I whispered, sighing sadly. "Please..."  
After a moment, Dan grabbed the edge of a sink and hesitantly pulled his injured body up off the dirty floor. With a last glance, he began to shuffle towards the door.  
"NO!" I said, jumping up and reaching for his hand . "Dan wait-"   
The words I had been trying to say die in my throat.   
My hand went straight through his.  
He let go of me.  
**end of flashback**

**present day (age 17)**

Since that day in the bathroom, Dan has been unable to see me. He convinced himself I wasn't real, so the belief was gone and I became completely invisible to him.  
Even so, I never left his side. He was my best friend and I loved him, even if he couldn't see me.  
Currently, Dan is sat in his History class, staring intently out the window.   
This is often what he does in his classes, obviously paying more attention to whatever he was thinking about than the teacher.   
"Hey, Dan!" Someone whispered from the table behind him.  
Dan tuned out of his thoughts and we both turned around. Behind us, a girl with brown hair cut into a bob coupled with scarily green eyes and an almost psychotic smile stared back.  
He visibly flinched when he saw who it was.  
"Hi Abigail," he whispered back, plastering on a fake smile.  
Abigail was the equivalent of Dan's fangirl, to put it simply.  
She was completely set on the idea that they needed to date, even though they had absolutely no chemistry and Dan is flat out uninterested.  
She giggled, smiling her creepy smile.  
"So, I was wondering if you would go to Ethan's party with me?"  
Dan stared at her, bored.  
"Ethan, you know, football team Ethan?" Abigail said, obviously having taken his facial expression as confusion.  
He opened his mouth to respond, but the bell cut him off. You could see the relief wash over his face as he shrugged faux-apologetically. He quickly grabbed his books and rushed out of the room.

Laughing to myself, I jogged after him.  
When I caught up to him, I trailed a step behind, as usual.  
Since I was essentially Dan's shadow, I knew his class schedule. After History, he had English, which was his last class of the day.  
On the way to his class, a person appeared next to him.   
"Hiya Dan!"   
He jumped and agitatedly looked at the person who spoke, but his scowl slipped off his face when he saw who it was.  
"Hey Adele."  
I sighed. Adele was Dan's troublemaker friend. She dragged him to parties where lots of things were going on, trying to get him drunk or high, and had been in loads of trouble for sassing the teachers.  
"What class d'you have now?" She asked, her always evident smirk twitching up.  
Dan held up his folder labeled "ENGLISH" in answer.  
Adele groaned and pulled him to the side, me following suit.  
"Wanna skip?"  
My eyes widened as I heard Adele's question. Surely he wouldn't?  
Dan tensed. "No, I think Dr. Shift had a new project he was introducing today, and I don't want to miss it."  
They both stood in silence for a moment.  
"Whatever," Adele remarks. "You're such a goody two shoes."   
With a lazy spin on her heels, she sauntered off to the doors.  
Dan rolled his eyes and continued towards his class.

Halfway through the period, Dr. Shift did, indeed, announce that there was going to be a new project.  
"As most of you know, we will be starting a new project today!"  
The whole class groaned and shifted in their seats.  
The teacher rolled his eyes. "It's not that hard."  
He cleared his throat. "The assignment is about childhood memories. Pick one memory, and write about how it impacted your life today."  
He began to pass out the information sheets, and the room grew quiet as everyone read over the instructions.  
"It'll be due by the end of the semester as your final exam grade, so you get four weeks to work on it."  
\-------  
(Dan's POV)  
As soon as I walked through the front door of my house, I headed into the kitchen where my dad was cooking dinner.  
"Hey Dan, how was your day?" He asked without looking up from what he was doing.  
"It was okay." I replied. "Where's mom?"  
His eyes flickered up to mine for a millisecond before returning to their previous place.  
"In her office."  
Nodding, I head upstairs to the room my mom was in.   
She was pacing the length of the room while whispering fiercely into the phone, obviously too occupied in her conversation to notice I had come in.  
"Mom, I'm home."  
She jumped and clutched her chest, panting slightly.  
"Hold one one moment," she breathlessly whispered into the phone.  
Setting down her phone, she gave me a big hug. "Dan, honey, I'd love to talk right now but I'm on the phone."  
Sighing, I nodded and walked out of the office and across the hall into my room.  
I threw my backpack onto the desk in the corner and plopped down onto the bed.

I sighed deeply as my train of thought went to the English exam project.  
Childhood stories. Really? Childhood stories?! I must've been the most normal and boring child ever, how am I supposed to come up with an interesting enough memory to WRITE about?!  
Suddenly, the door slammed open, causing me to jump a foot in the air.   
"DANIEL!" Dad shouted.  
"What?!"  
"Dinner's ready," he responded, turning to leave.  
Suddenly, I had an idea. "Wait, dad?"  
Mom stopped, turning back around and leant against the doorframe.  
"Yes?"  
I sighed and began to explain the English exam project, his head nodding occasionally, letting me know he was still listening.  
"So what I'm asking is, did I do anything weird or interesting as a child?"  
Dad had a look of concentration for a moment before his head snapped up. "AHA!" He yelled, smiling triumphantly. "You had Phil. Do you remember him?"  
Immediately as his name was uttered out of his mouth, a tsunami of memories flooded into my mind.  
Phil.  
(PHILS POV)  
He remembered. He remembered. It wasn't full on belief like it was when he was a child, but the seed of rememberance was planted. He could start seeing me again!   
I could feel my face blooming into a wide smile, breaking out into giggles.  
Dan's head shot in the direction I was standing, which was right behind him, and looked around furiously.   
"Daniel? Dan, are you alright?" His father inquired.  
He swallowed thickly and nodded.   
"Yeah, just thought I heard laughing, S'all."   
\---------


	3. Chapter 3

\---------------  
Warnings: again like a sentence of alcohol (Adele get your shiznit together smh) and cussing? Idk  
\----------------  
(Dan's POV)  
After dinner, I retreated to my room and shut the door. I was preoccupied with reminiscing about memories of Phil throughout the meal, so I barely touched my food.   
I had almost completely forgotten about him...

Phil.

As soon as I thought his name, I was hit with the feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around and scanned the room. Nothing.  
Coming to the conclusion that I was just tired and paranoid, I moved over to my bed and plopped down. It was only 6:30, but I was extremely tired, so I closed my eyes anyways. 

As soon as I was about to sink into the pit of sleep, something shifted directly next to me.   
My eyes shot open and I sat up all in about a millisecond. Grabbing the first thing I could find on my nightstand (which was my alarm clock), I slammed it down where the movement came from. The clock came in contact with something solid, and a hiss of pain erupted from the source.  
"AH- FUCK!"

A very manly scream escaped my lips and I proceeded to kick frantically at the person, trying to get them out of my bed.  
"WHO ARE YOU?! GET OUT GET OUT!!"  
The person fell to the floor and grunted in surprise.

"WH- you can see me??!!"

"OF COURSE I CAN SEE YOU, YOU WERE LYING IN MY BED!" I yelled back, scooting towards my nightstand and fumbling for the light.  
The room lit up with the illumination of the lamp and the person blinked in surprise.  
Lying awkwardly in the floor was was an extremely pale man with raven black hair cut into a style similar to mine, contrasting with his sapphire blue eyes that seemed to radiate a mix of confusion and excitement.

He looked really familiar...

"D-do I know you...?" I managed out inbetween panting breaths, still holding the clock as if it were my lifeline.

The boy on the floor jumped up from his awkward position and dusted himself off before extending a pale hand.  
"Phil, at your service."

Unmoving, I stared at him.

He dropped his hand at the sight of my still ones and shoved both of them in his pockets. "In case you're wondering, yes, I'm 'imaginary friend' Phil."

After a moment, I began to laugh.  
"Oh my gosh! That's hilarious!"  
Phil's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm not joking."  
"N-no! You must be!" I said, wiping tears from my eyes. "My imaginary friend was exactly that; imaginary."  
"Then why am I here, Dan?"

The room went completely silent.

"That's what I thought," he whispered, stepping closer to the bed. "I am real. You just need to believe enough."

I put the clock back on the table as I took in a shaky breath. "B-but I don't-"  
Phil pressed his hand over my mouth, effectively cutting me off mid-sentence.  
"Can you feel my hand?"

After nodding reluctantly, he backed away.

"Then I'm real. I'm real to you, and that's what matters, isn't it?"

A few moments pass before I could think of a response.  
"I guess, yeah."

Phil nodded and sat in the desk chair.  
"You can go to sleep now," he said, spinning in circles. "I won't go near your bed this time, promise."

"Alright,"   
I slowly lower myself back down and turn off the lamp.   
The room was completely silent except for the sound of crickets coming through the closed window and the sound of the desk chair whooshing as it spun.

This was certainly a strange situation; finding out that your childhood imaginary friend wasn't actually just a memory. 

Would things at school be like they were almost five years ago?  
I shuddered inwardly at the thought.  
Would Phil even be here when I woke up?  
As if he read my thoughts, Phil's voice cut through the silence.   
"Y'know, I'll be here tomorrow."  
"Promise?" I whispered, before I could think about it.  
He chuckled, resuming his spinning. "Of course."  
\---------------

Phil was, as promised, still there in the morning. He was in the same chair, passed out in a position with his neck bent awkwardly and his right cheek pressed against his shoulder.

After shaking him a couple times, his eyelids groggily opened, revealing the sparkling blue orbs underneath.

Immediately after seeing me, his face broke out into a smile, which made me blush slightly.   
Phil sat up normally and moved his neck around, wincing. 

"That looks painful," I giggled.  
He stood up and crossed his arms, still smiling fondly.   
"Yeah? Well I didn't have a nice comfy bed to sleep in."

Rolling my eyes, I stretched and began to get ready for school.

\---------------

It turns out I was worried for nothing.   
Except for the fact that I was conscious of Phil walking near me throughout the day, nothing else really changed.  
My classes still bored me to death, but this time, Phil was there.  
It was kind of like I was back in kindergarten, with Phil making little comments, and me trying my best not to burst into laughter.

It was when Adele strode up to me in the hallway, yet again trying to convince me to come to a party, that I realized I had missed Phil.

"Hey Dan. Party. Tonight. Mark's place. Alcohol. You in?"

I heard Phil scoff behind me which make me glance at him out of instinct. "Neat friends you have, been meaning to tell you."  
Turning back to Adele, who was still looking at me expectantly.  
"No thanks, Adele. I've.. Um..."  
I trailed off, unable to come up with a good excuse. 

"Got family visiting?" Phil offered quietly.  
"Yeah! I've got family visiting."

She narrowed her eyes. "Whatever you say, Howell," And sauntered off with an over-exaggerated roll of her eyes.

When she was gone, I continued walking down the hallway.   
"Why do you even consider her a friend, Dan?" Phil said. She's always trying to pressure you into things."  
Since there were too many people around for me to respond properly, I just shrugged.   
He dropped it.  
I really had missed him.  
\---------------


	4. Chapter 4

(Phil's POV)

Two and a half weeks had passed since Dan could see me, and I couldn't be happier.  
But something was wrong.

I could see the way he looked at me when he thought I couldn't see.

Its the way I look at him; full of affection.

This, however, wasn't the thing that was wrong.  
Every time one of us gave the other a (supposedly) unknown loving glance, I could feel myself flicker.  
I couldn't wrap my head around why; I mean, surely Dan has already acknowledged that I am, in fact, real.

I got my answer on the Tuesday of the third week that Dan could see me.

Dan and I were sitting in his living room; him playing Mario Kart while I watched.

"Phil, do you suppose other people will ever be able to see you?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't know. I mean, they haven't ever seen me before, so why would they start?"

Dan nods slowly, the gears in his brain visibly working in overdrive.

He paused his game and turned to face me.  
"Phil, people are going to think I'm crazy if your invisible! I mean, if they can't see my best friend, I'll definitely be shipped off to the mental ward, not to mention be put in a straightjacket and-" 

I stopped his rambling by shoving a pillow over his face. 

"Dan calm down, you're not going to be shipped off to an asylum."

A string of muffled protests came from underneath the pillow. 

"Ehhhh," I teased. 

Dan groaned and lifted his hands in defeat.

Nodding in satisfaction, I lifted the pillow off of his face.

Dan sat up, a look of faux-annoyance on his face. "That was uncalled for."

"And this surprises you because...?"

"Shut u-"

Suddenly, Dan's mother busted into the room and grabbed Dan's arm, leading him quickly to the front door.

"Wh- mom?! What the hell?!" Dan yelled while struggling against her grip.

"Dan, I saw that whole fiasco in the living room. You need help. Phil isn't real!"

I stood up in a panic. "Dan! Don't struggle, it'll only convince her more!"

"WHAT?! You want me to give in to this idiot, Phil? I just got you back!" he yelled, tears beginning to fall down his face.

"This is what I mean, Dan! There's no one there!"  
And with a final tug, Dan was pulled through the door.

\---------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be only a couple more chapters to this!!

(Dan's POV)

My own parents put me in a mental hospital.  
I knew Phil was real, they couldn't convince me otherwise.

"Daniel, it's time for your meds." a nurse said, popping her head into the always slightly propped open door.

I said nothing, as I had been doing for the past three weeks I had been here.

The nurse sighed. "You need to take them."

Rolling my eyes, I just stuck my hand out, beckoning the woman to drop the pills in.  
She did, handing me a small cup of water to swallow them with.

I hid the pills under my tongue, but she knew my tricks already, and raised an eyebrow.   
Sighing heavily, I downed another gulp of water, taking the medicine with it this time.

"Open." she demanded.  
After checking that I had, in fact, swallowed the pills, she nodded and clicked down the hallway.

Not even a second after she left, Phil was squeezing through the gap in the doorway.

"Where were you?" I whispered harshly.

"I was looking around. don't worry, I'm not leaving you." he responded, smiling sadly.

"You've been doing that a lot lately... are you angry with me?"

Phil didn't look fazed, which unnerved me slightly. "No, of course not, its just a new area, you know? Makes me anxious."

"You're not a cat, Phil." I said suspiciously. "What's really going on?" 

He looked at me silently for a few moments before finally stating "Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

~~~  
(Third person POV) [my favorite]

Phil had lied to him. 

He hasn't actually been looking around the facility, he's been disappearing.

It happened once before Dan was checked in, but it was becoming increasingly more frequent.

He would appear in a white room with absolutely no floor, walls, or ceiling; the white would stretch on far as the eye could see.  
Then, the same blonde woman dressed in a rich blue color would appear every time, asking him questions.

Flashback  
"So, I understand you are visible to Daniel, yes?" So questioned, writing on a clipboard that appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes," he answered. "Where am I?" 

She ignored him, and continued to ask questions.

End

He didn't know what was going on, but he figured it must be bad if he's being taken from Dan.

~

The next day, things got even worse.  
Phil was walking directly next to the other boy on the way to morning group, but Dan wasn't responding to his many attempts at conversation.

"Dan! Dan, hey! There's no one around, you can talk to me." He whispered.

Dan just kept walking, eyes dead and unfocused.  
Eventually, Phil gave up and just walked alongside his friend silently.

"Good morning, Dan! You missed breakfast," another nurse stated cheerily. "Are you hungry?"

Dan shook his head.

"Alright, well group just started. Why don't you hop on in there?"

~

"Daniel! How are you today?"

The boy shrugged.

"Alright, how's Phil? Have you seen him at all today?"

He shook his head.

"No? That's good news."

Phil's head snapped up at this comment.  
He couldn't see him?!

There was no way he was going through this again.

Phil stood up angrily from the chair next to Dan's, causing it to tumble forward.

Everyone in the room turned their heads towards the fallen chair, including Phil.

"Phil?" Dan whispered desperately, eyes shooting around the room for his friend.

"Dan, I'm here!"   
No one heard him.

"Pick up the chair, Daniel. We don't flip chairs." The group therapist said, looking disappointed.

"It wasn't me, it was Phil!" The brown haired boy yelled frantically.

"I thought you said you hadn't seen him today?"

"I-I haven't, but-"

The doctor tsked. "I thought you were getting better."

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan is laying on THE SASS


	6. Chapter 6

Le warnings: alcohol mention, bullying, hospitals

Dan has been in the hospital for two weeks now.  
The patients Dan was used to have long since gotten better and left; even replaced twice with new people.

He couldn't even bring himself to cry anymore.

Two weeks he's been here: two weeks without Phil.  
He's on more meds then he even thought possible after the "chair incident", and under a 10 minute check-up cycle.

The door creaked open, revealing his usual nurse.  
"Just checking up on you, sweetheart. Need anything?"

Dan said nothing, only blankly staring at the opposite wall.

The nurse sighed. "Hon, dinner is in a few minutes. You know we don't allow meal skipping here."

Finally Dan looked up at the woman and nodded slightly.   
He stood up with a little too much difficulty and followed the nurse down the hall.

In the cafeteria, everyone huddled around one table in particular where a girl named Janice sat. She had only arrived two days ago, but everyone already was joined to her by the hip.  
For some reason, she made Dan uneasy.

As Dan entered the room, her face contorted into a smile that made his insides churn. "Ho Daniel! Come sit with us!"

He shook his head furiously.

"Dan, go sit with the others." the nurse prompted, sighing.  
After making sure Dan had a chair and was properly situated at the chaotic table, she left to obtain the cart of food.

Immediately, one of the boys leaned forward with a menacing grin. "So schizo, seen your imaginary friend today?"

Dan blushed, looking down at his lap.

"Aw look, he's blushing! Maybe he's in looooove!"

Everyone snickered.  
Dan took a shaky breath and stood up to migrate to a new table, but Janice's hand grabbed his arm tightly.  
"Tsk, tsk. Sit by the group, Daniel. Don't want even more time in the looney bin, do you?"

Dan quickly searched his brain for a witty Phil-like comeback.  
"Last time I checked, princess, you are in here too."

The girl laughed. "I'm in here for substance abuse, not being crazy. Try again next time."

The brown-haired boy deflated just as the food cart was pushed in.  
The woman pushing it made an exaggerated train noise, thankfully taking the group's taunting laughter off of Dan.

She called out everyone's names one by one until Dan's tray was finally called.

He sat down and began to eat before all of the good stuff was taken my Janice.  
The nurse gave her a stern look.  
"He said I could, isn't that right Danny?"

He could only nod.

***  
(Dan's POV)  
Forty-five minutes later during evening group, the door loudly creaked open.  
The lady at the door ushered the group therapist over, who dropped his clipboard and walked over with a heavy sigh.

They whispered among themselves before the doctor turned to face us.

"We have a late arrival. He will not be joining us right now, but give him a warm welcome before lights out."

The room mumbled an "okay" before the door was shut and the session resumed.

~

When group was finally done, there was a big commotion at the end of the boys hall.

There were at least three nurses huddled around the room across from mine, as well as a single blonde-haired businesswoman dressed in a dark blue pantsuit.

She looks a little old to be in the adolescent wing, I thought as I drew closer. And she's in the boy's hallway...

When I reached my door, I heard low, hysterical crying coming from inside the room.

"He's been doing that so much lately," the blue woman remarked, typing on her phone furiously. "It's like he's two again."

The one nurse that hadn't fled inside to calm the boy nodded understandably. "Don't worry Ms., we will help him."

She ignored her. "I signed the paperwork, can I just go out the front?"

Another nod. "I'll let you out."  
They moved down the hallway, the nurse briefly looking at me.

"Daniel, it's lights out. Don't worry, everything's alright."

The crying in the room abruptly stopped, ending with a high pitched whine of confusion.

"Okay," I whispered, finally slipping into my room.

***

The next morning was normal. I took a shower, had my vitals taken, swallowed my pills, and got dressed for the day.   
The cafeteria was strangely empty; I must've been fast.  
I sat down in the table furthest from the Janice squad's, shifting so I could get comfortable.  
After a minute or two, the usual people flooded in, my eyes scanning for the new face.

No one new came in, and I started to wonder if I dreamed it.

~

Things became more eventful after breakfast.   
We all sat in an exaggerated circle of chairs; at least two empty spaces between me specifically and another person on both sides.

Just as I was asked the first opening question, the door slammed open.

Everyone jumped, Janice even letting out a little squeal, and looked to the door.

I screamed bloody murder. Phil was standing in the doorway.

Phil looked different, but not entirely.  
He still had the same ever-present concern lining his face, but looked more opaque.

"Daniel! Stop screaming. Everyone, this is the new arrival from last night. Phil Lester."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	7. Chapter 7

(Dan's POV)

There was absolutely no fucking way that Phil was standing in front of me, visible to everyone else.  
There was just no way.

"Why don't you take a seat, Philip?" The therapist more stated than asked, gesturing pointedly to the misshapen circle.

Phil visibly gulped and took a step forward, stumbling slightly with each step as if he wasn't used to walking.  
Had he always been this clumsy?  
He sat directly to my left, smiling shyly at me before averting his gaze.  
A wave of fear washed through me. What if he doesn't remember me for some reason? What if I really am crazy?

"Let's continue. Phil, you can go before Dan, since you just arrived."

The boy nodded, pulling his sweater over his hands and covering his mouth.

"How are you today? Scale of 1 to 10?"

Phil moved his sweater paws just enough to hold up four fingers.

"Alright. Did you have paralysis last night?" 

He shook his head.

It was unnerving me that he was being so silent. He was so confident...

"Good!" The man continued to interrogate Phil, who never said a word.  
The last question caught Phil off guard.

"Tell us about your paralysis, Phil. What happens?"

He visibly flinched, his hands falling to his lap unceremoniously.

He took a deep shuddering breath, everyone leaning forward in their seats.  
"It's like most cases, I guess... I-I can't move, but I'm wide awake. I see things sometimes..."

The therapist raised his eyebrow, as if this were new information.

Phil gulped before continuing. "W-well, it's usually p-people..."  
The clock loudly struck the hour, much to Phil's obvious relief.

"Thank you for sharing. Daniel, we will have you go first next time since you didn't get to go today."

I nodded.

"I'll go get nurse June to let you guys outside. It looks pretty nice!"

Everyone stood up and walked out of the room to put on shoes, leaving only Phil and I behind.

I racked my brain for something to say, anything, but I couldn't.

"See you outside," the boy whispered. he stood up and dashed out of the room before I had the chance to stop him.

***  
(Third Person POV) mah favoriteeee

Outside time wasn't something that Dan particularly enjoyed.

It was just like being in another version of the cafeteria, with Janice's gang playing volleyball and Dan hiding desperately.  
Only this time, someone actually sat next to him.

Dan looked over cautiously at the person, but relaxed a little when he saw it was Phil.

"Hi,"

Phil smiled lightly. "Hi."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Dan worked up his courage to ask the big question.  
"Do you- I mean.. do you remember me?"

Phil looked at him wide-eyed.   
"Hm?"

"I...You were in m-my room... I hit you with a clock..." Dan trailed off hopelessly, halfheartedly mimicking himself hitting Phil with an object.

The blue-eyed boy stared at Dan in wonder.

He laughed harshly, looking away from Phil. "Nevermind, nevermind."

Another minute passed.   
"...That was you?" Phil whispered. "That hit me with a clock?"

The brown-haired boy's head snapped up to look at the other, hope flooding out of every feature. "Yes! Y-yes!"

Phil's face lit up brighter than Dan's as he smiled wide. "My mom thought I was crazy when I told her about you! When I have my sleep paralysis, I see you! We talk I think!"

They both giggled, wrapping each other in a bonecrushing hug.

Maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all.

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final!!

(Phil's POV)

Dan and I were released together a week later.   
We decided that, no matter what, we were taking a taxi to my place and he would stay there with me.

It amazes me that I even had a place, but the council took care of everything.  
It was a miracle that I was real now, we could actually be together!

When I was granted my wish to become real to be with Dan, the council made me promise to never ever tell him the truth.   
I came up with a cover story; paralysis.   
It seemed suitable enough; he'd think it was the universe making up for its cruelty. I could never tell him that I actually was his imaginary friend for all those years, and that hurt me.

"At least we're together," Dan's voice spoke from next to me, as if reading my mind. 

I yelped. "W-what?!" Had I said all of that out loud?!

Dan sighed. "We're you listening to me? I was saying that it's some sort of miracle that we got out on the same day."

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep last night," I smiled, taking his hand and holding it in the space between the seats. "Too excited."

The boy across from me smiled, obvious affection in his eyes.

The cab stopped abruptly. "  
We're here. Now pay me and get out."

Dan laughed at my bewildered expression, depositing the fare money into the driver's hand.

We exited the car, our hands instantly reconnecting.

He looked up at the house and gasped. "You must have a really good job!" 

I took this opportunity to look at the place that was supposed to be mine.  
It looked like an old farmhouse, complete with a classic weather bane and a tire swing.

"Yeah I..." What was my job again? "...I am a psychologist?"

"Was that a question?" Dan asked jokingly.

"Whatever!" I said, bumping his shoulder. "Let's go inside."

~

I fell onto the bed next to Dan, our pants in sync. 

We both sort of lay there for a minute, still bathing in the afterglow of our highs.  
Dan moved so his head was laying on my chest, our sweaty skin sticking together.  
"I love you." Dan whispers, barely audible, and I know he means it.

"I love you too." I say, not even a single falter in my voice.

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *black parade begins to play*  
> Well  
> It's over  
> Are you sad
> 
> What did you guys think??   
> I'll see you in Let History Take Its Course, which I desperately need to update
> 
> Thanks for coming on this imaginary journey with me (haha puns)


End file.
